


uncle jack

by civilcarter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone's a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilcarter/pseuds/civilcarter
Summary: jaebum has a cousin. said cousin has a 4-year-old daughter - whom is about to stay at the dorm for a whole day. meanwhile, jackson falls for jaebum - that is, more than he already did.





	

"what makes you think i'd be any better than you in babysitting, hyung?" jackson asks, taking the first munch of his meal. jaebum is sitting in front of him, on the other side of the table, drinking a lemonade while he waits for his order to arrive.

"because you _are_ thousands of times better than me with kids - and don't say you're not, you know you are" jaebum let's go of his cup to raise his index finger and stop jackson before he objects. the younger, defeated, eats more. "it won't be that hard, it's just one day and one night. and after that you'll still have sunday to rest before going back to hong kong. and the rest of the boys have already gone home, i have no one to ask for help, please".

jackson gives him a look that says 'i hate you for being so convincing'. jaebum's smirk right adter says 'i know i'm convincing and i love it'.

jackson hates jaebum.

* * *

 

when little haneul arrives at got7's dorm with her eomma, jackson is still half asleep. jaebum has woken him up earlier than he expected (and that is making him hate his hyung more than he ever thought he would). his eyes are still halfly funcional, along with the rest of his brain and his attention and reflex mechanisms. his eyes are still swollen, just like his cheeks and mouth. he knows, deep inside, jaebum is also sleepy - and his swollen face confirms it. jaebum has gone to sleep late last night, and jackson knows that; maybe he can use that as an argument when leaving the little girl with him and going back to his bed.

"here are some of her favorite toys, and inside this little bag are the medicines she needs to take and the time she needs to take them" her mother says, with attentive eyes over her husband's cousin. jaebum takes both bags with a smile, watching small haneul hide behind her - not so tall - mother.

"i'll come for her tomorrow morning, at 8:30. thank you so much for staying with her, jaebum" she says, smiling kindly.

"don't worry, she'll be ready by then. and you don't need to thank me, it's fine" he answers.

"haneul, now it's time for you to go with uncle jaebum, okay baby?" yongsun says, taking the small girl off of the groud and into her arms. she looks exasperated at her mother - but the woman gives her to jaebum all the same, even though her motherly heart still aches a little for leaving a child.

jaebum has already taken care of children before, including haneul - but that was when she was younger and still a small baby, who slept and ate for a living. she's four years old now; and, therefore, can already walk, talk and understand things. and, of course, needs to be entertained.

jaebum says a polite goodbye to his cousin's wife and waits until she leaves to close the dorm's door. both the bags she gave him are on the living room floor. jackson was the whole time on the kitchen, drinking coffee and hoping he'd drown in the mug and die, eventually. but that doesn't happen - and he's glad, because otherwise he wouldn't be alive to see jaebum with a little girl with hair just like his and small hands, a button nose and a cute flowery dress on his arms. they do look alike a little, the same skin tone and hair color, even though haneul's hair is long. jaebum's looking down at her with a kind expression and saying something jackson can't hear, because it's just a little louder than a whisper. haneul looks attentively at him, but too shy to answer.

jackson's heart melts a little.

ok, it melted a lot.

he looks at the scene, a little static. his reflexes start working better than ever again, because he didn’t want to spill or drop his coffee and make a fool out of himself just because jaebum has a small child in his arms and that looks like one of the cutest scenes he has ever seen his hyung in. jaebum is walking towards him meanwhile. when he's near enough, he looks up with a smile. "jackson, this is haneul. haneul, this is jackson, he'll help me take care of you today, so be nice with him okay?" he says, looking down at her. the girl nods, still quiet.

_quietness runs in the family_ , jackson smirks to himself.

"do you mind staying with her for a while while i check her medicine?" jaebum asks.

"sure, don't worry" jackson answers. his heart is about to explode right there, it's just so cute.

he follows jaebum like a shadow, observing when he sits the girl at the couch, pushing her toys bag from the floor and placing it in front of her.

"do you mind if jackson plays with you for a while, haneul? i'll be right there, it's just for a minute" he says, taking her toys out of the sac and seeing her face light up from seeing them.

"it's okay, uncle jae" she says, still a little shy. he hasn't heard her voice in a while, and that makes him opens up a smile bigger and brighter than the sun. jaebum leaves a small kiss of the top of her head. jackson sits in front of her right after, a smile on his face and all the bad mood he had earlier gone.

"so haneul, which toys do you have? these look so cool!"

* * *

 

it was a busy day. taking care of a child is no joke - and both jaebum and jackson learned that. haneul took her time to come out of her shell, but after that she was so full of life and energy jaebum really wondered if he'd be able to put her to sleep.

jackson, on the other hand, had all the possible stamina to keep up with her for the rest of the night. jaebum ended up in charge of meals, medicine and getting killed 45 times when jackson decided to play western. he did all of them perfectly, though - haneul ate as much as she wanted, took her medicines and laughed like crazy everytime jaebum faked the melodramatic reaction to when she shot him, even though it was already the fortieth time she did it.

the dorm's living room was a mess. there was an almost completely fallen blanket fort, a lot of toys, some plates and bowls of popcorn. jaebum did good in ignoring the mess and focusing on haneul's happiness at all they did during the afternoon - because, otherwise, his mood would be awful.

he was also right in asking jackson to help him. jaebum is a very creative person, indeed; but he would never have enough creativity to make up all those games jackson pulled out everytime haneul said she wanted to do something else. it was his idea to build the fort, to play western, to make popcorn and watch a movie - and jaebum is extremely grateful for having him there. of course he would never admit that, but seeing that made him wonder how wonderful of a father jackson would be - and his heart fluttered at the thought. he was a little envy of his ability to deal with children, but also amused by it; by the way jackson smiled, the way he played with her as if he was also four years old, with his high pitched laughter that made jaebum laugh as well and his never ending energy.

when the night fell, jaebum was exhausted. haneul had just had dinner and still didn't show signs of being tired. neither did jackson.

"what are we doing now, uncle jae?" she asks excitedly, while he takes her in his arms and off of the chair she was sitting on to eat.

"i don't know, princess haneul" he says, pointing at her crown and making her giggle. "are you tired?"

"no! where's uncle jack?" she asks, and jackson screams something none of them understand.

"he must be in our room" jaebum anwers, a mischevious idea coming to his mind as if a lamp had lit on top of his head. he looks down at haneul with the same look she’s giving him, and they just know what they have to do.

* * *

 

"okay, what's wrong? why are you two so quiet?" jackson comes back from his room right after, finding jaebum and haneul sitting on the couch. he walks a little more to see that they both have their eyes closed, as if sleeping. but he can tell someone - haneul - is definitely faking it, because no one sleeps while trying to hold their laught.

"what are you two-wAIT NO NOT THERE!!"

and there it starts. haneul and jaebum together manage to push jackson on to the couch and with his legs on top of jaebum's lap, while haneul is sitting on his belly and tickling him with her small fingers. jackson's laugh is loud and sounds funny, making haneul even more ecstatic with the whole situation. jaebum's helping too, leaning forward on the couch to get to jackson's already known ticklish spot: his neck. haneul leans forward too when jaebum reaches for jackson's neck with his hands, now not under his legs but on top of him, behind the small child.

jackson pleads for them to stop, but at the same time haneul's and jaebum's laughs make him want to freeze and record the whole moment carefully in his mind so he could remember it perfectly when he wanted. his smile falters a while when he wonders, but it comes right back when jaebum takes haneul off of jackson and pulls her into his own lap, now tickling her. she fights back, trying to tickle him but failing. soon, their match ends and all three of them are breathless and with their cheeks aching from laughing.

"i want to watch a movie again, uncle jae!" haneul says. _oh god her batteries never end_ , jaebum thinks to himself. he looks up at the clock on the wall. 21:36.

"we can do that after you take a shower and change into your pajamas, ok?"

she pouts.

"it's late and your eomma is coming for you early tomorrow. don't you wanna be pretty when she comes back here? your appa's coming too" he says, watching a smile form on her lips.

"appa's coming?!"

jaebum nods.

"okay, okay. i'll take a shower".

* * *

 

the water falls calmly over his skin, while he takes in and with deep breaths the steam coming from it. it's a nice reward after a tiring day. not that haneul's tiring, but her energy is endless and jaebum's not used to that. but she's a gift, nevetheless - and he would never regret having her over for the day.

right now, she's supposed to be watching another movie with jackson. jaebum helped her after she changed into her pajamas right after shower and watched a small amount of the movie - time enough for jackson to take _his_ shower, coming back to the living room in sweatpants and a white shirt. after that, was his time to have his so awaited bath. the water eased some of his stiff muscles and made him even more sleepy than he already was. he changed into clean pants and his usual gray shirt, walking to the living room right after.

"is everything okay? you two seem too..."

_quiet._

that's because they were both in the deepest slumber. jackson was laying on his back, his bare feet hanging over the couch's arm, his mouth partly hanging open and his left arm securely holding haneul by the waist, so he didn't fall of while sleeping. haneul was laying over his chest on her stomach, her face near the crook of his neck and hair all over her face. jaebum got a little closer and took in the scene in front of him some more, under the monotone lights from the tv. both of them looked so peaceful, and the shower did just what jaebum expected - made haneul sleepy. it worked, she was sleeping like an angel. just like jackson.

it was one of the cutest things jaebum had ever seen. but he wouldn't allow jackson to wake up with a neck ache because he didn't want to wake him up. besides that, haneul's bed - aka jaebum's bed - is already made. and she also needs to have a good night sleep. she's still growing up, bad sleep is not healthy.

first, jaebum carefully takes jackson's arm from the child. he doesn't protest neither wake up, making it easy for jaebum to take the sleepy small figure in his arms and lay her - again, carefully - over the matress. he tucks her in and kisses her forehead, observing her while she adjusts herself in the cold bed but continues to sleep. jaebum smiles to himself - she looks absolutely peaceful, and he's happy for it.

jaebum returns to the living room to find jackson slightly awake, even though still sleepy. the eldest looks apologetic. "sorry for now waking you up, i-"

"don't worry. is she stil asleep?" jackson's voice was raspy.

"like a rock. my guess is she'll stay like that until tomorrow morning" he said, absentmindedly. "and we'll have some time to rest as well".

"do you wanna take my bed and sleep with her? i can stay here on the couch, i don't mind" the youngest suggested.

"no, you can sleep there. i don't wanna fall just like last time, remember?" he said, making jackson smile and giggle. "you can go. i'll take the couch".

"why don't we share? we can push the mattress to the ground and sleep together, so you can keep an eye on her while sleeping".

jaebum froze for a second. what?

"what?"

"c'mon hyung, you're really pretending we never did that before?" jackson retorts, with a smirk on his face. "it's not like i'll push you off of the matress. and you'll be near her if something happens".

ironically, jaebum's stare at the younger said 'i hate how convincing you sound sometimes'. and jackson's said 'i know and, just like you, i love it'.

jaebum hates jackson.

* * *

 

the curtain is doing an awful job in stopping the sunlight. jaebum, for instance, is being blinded by a light ray coming through it, landing right over his eyes. he presses them shut tightly, trying to stop is eye globes from aching. slowly, lucidity comes back to him, as he takes his surroundings.

his eyes open and he sees... jackson's chest.

he looks a little up, confused, to find jackson's complexion lit by the sunday morning sun. his skin is glowing and he's hardly aware of it, still sleeping peacefully. jaebum follows jackson's arm down and over his waist, hand loosely hanging by his back. he feels like screaming it feels so _intimate_ , to be this close. he can feel the smell of jackson's soap and his clothes, and that's soothing but scary at the same time. he lets out the air he didn't even realize he was holding before listening to a sweet voice coming from behind him.

"are you awake, uncle jae?"

he slowly turns around, still keeping jackson's arm over himself. he finds haneul sitting over the matress with her legs crossed indian-style, looking down at him curiously like she usually does. jaebum is glad she looks like she got enough rest, because he definitely needs some more hours of sleep when she leaves.

"yes, i am, hannie. is there something wrong?"

"is uncle jack your husband?"

jaebum swallows dry at the question.

"why are you asking, hannie?" he said, trying not to sound mad at her or offended at the question.

"because you two sleep like eomma and appa" she explains. "he always puts and arm around her like uncle jack is doing with you" jaebum feels as if the contact of jackson's skin against his body is maximized in a hundred percent, making him much more aware of it than before. he swallows dry again. "and they play tickle fights with me like we did last night, and also build forts with me too. you look like eomma and appa" she says, smiling.

"uhm, we-"

the doorbell rings. and saves jaebum's day.

"we'll talk about it later, okay?" he says, getting up (again worried about not waking jackson up) and taking haneul into his arms to see who was at the door. passing by the living room, he remembered all the mess they did and - _holy fuck is it really 8:45?_

they open the door together. on the other side, yongsun and baekhyun - aka haneul's eomma and appa.

"appa!" haneul says loudly, stretching her arms towards her dad. jaebum gets close enough for his dark haired cousin to take his small daughter into his arms, smiling while turning her around at the lounge and talking to her in an animated tone.

“hi there, baek” jaebum says, smiling sheepishly at the scene in front of him.

“you’ve grown up a lot, wow” he answers, a proud expression over his face. “did she behave?” he looks down at haneul, booping her nose and watching while she giggles in pure bliss.

"of course she did, she is a good girl. can you just please wait just a minute so i can gather her toys? we ended up a little too tired last night" jaebum says, embarassed.

yongsun smiles kindly.

"i can help. can i come in?"

* * *

 

jaebum closes the door and collapses onto the couch. the room is partially tidy, but there were still some covers to be folded and bowls to be taken to the kitchen and washed. haneul has gone for five minutes and the whole dorm sounds too lonely and too quiet. jaebum has his eyes closed, swearing to himself he'll sleep only thirty minutes before finishing to clean everything up. right when he's almost sleeping, someone's voice push him away from it.

"i always thought you'd be appa. but apparently you're eomma".

jackson.

"weren't you supposed to be sleeping? or getting your bag and going to hong kong?" he answers, with his eyes still closed.

"ouch" jackson coos. "well, i couldn't sleep anymore without holding eomma".

"you're really not dropping that for a while, are you?" jaebum says, feeling jackson's weight by his side on the couch. jackson rests his head over jaebum's shoulder, nudging his arm behind jaebum's back and pulling him close until they were in the exact same position when on the bedroom, but now laying uncomfortably on the couch. jaebum would protest, but he's too tired and, even if he would never admit that, jackson's warm embrace is inviting.

"never".

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i wrote this bc i was needing some jackbum + children and the prompt sounded good enough. i'm sorry for any mistakes, this hasn't exactly been beta'd either reviewed in details. i hope it's good and you enjoyed it.
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
